A heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) system can be used to control the environment of a building. For example, an HVAC system can be used to control the air temperature of different rooms, areas, and/or spaces of a building. An HVAC system can include a number of different components such as, for instance, HVAC devices (e.g., HVAC equipment).
When implementing (e.g., setting up and/or installing) an HVAC system in a building, for example, it may be desirable to first determine the layout and/or wiring estimation for the HVAC system, such as, for instance, the positioning in the building of the components of the HVAC system and/or the wiring needed for the HVAC system. Previous approaches for determining layouts and wiring estimations for HVAC systems, however, can be difficult, costly, and/or time consuming.
Further, in some instances, layouts and wiring estimations for HVAC systems determined in accordance with previous approaches can be inaccurate and/or wrong. That is, in some instances, the initially determined HVAC system layout and wiring estimation may differ from the actual implementation of the HVAC system. As a result of these inaccuracies and/or differences, the initial estimated cost for implementing the HVAC system may be inaccurate and/or wrong. That is, the initial estimated cost for implementing the HVAC system may differ (e.g., be less than) the actual (e.g., final) cost of implementing the HVAC system.